Afterlife
I personaggi principali hanno creato una realtà metafisica in mondo da potersi ritrovare una volta morti—Un mondo che i produttori e i Fan chiamano "flash sideways" '''. I personaggi muoiono in tempi diversi ma compaiono nella nuova realtà nello stesso istante in modo da incontrarsi e ricordare la "parte più importante della loro vita": il loro tempo passato insieme sull'isola. Fatto cio' possono finalmente andare avanti. }} Proprio come l'isola questo posto li fa riflettere sulla loro vita e sulle scelte che hanno fatto in passato. Le esperienze passate nei Flash-Sideways—Dolore, perdita di coscienza, Deja vu e situazioni di quasi morte—li aiuta a ricordare le loro vite. Connessi con un particolare significato, spesso uno di amore, ricordano tutto e sono pronti ad "andare avanti" verso il mondo successivo. Nature Appartenenti al gruppo Oltre ai personaggi principali, altri secondari come Eloise arrivano nei flash sideways dopo le loro morti. Lo show non chiarisce se le migliaia di persone che popolano il mondo della realtà parallela sono morti nel mondo reale o se sono stati creati dai personaggi principali per rendere più credibile questa realtà. Alcune di queste persone —David, Sam, Eva— di sicuro non esistono nel mondo reale. Altri, come Helen e Nadia, hanno avuto un grosso impatto sulle vite reali dei personaggi. Pochi altri, come Kim Kondracki e Lynn Karnoff, hanno giocato un ruolo minore e quasi dimenticabile, ma sono presenti ugualmente. Non tutti i personaggi principali rientrano nei flash sideways: * Eko è morto senza avere nessun rimpianto e pentendosi per le sue azioni, per cui probabilmente è andato direttamente in Paradiso (difatti lo si vede in forma di bambino con suo con suo fratello Yemi andare verso una luce bianca subito dopo che il fumo nero lo uccide) * Michael, come punizione per quello che ha fatto ad Ana Lucia e Libby, è condannato a restare per sempre sull'Isola come uno dei sussurratorii. Tratti distintivi dei personaggi Sebbene molte circostanze nella vita dei personaggi assomiglino alla vita che avevano prima dell'incidente, molti ottengono nuovi tratti che sono legati allo sviluppo ottenuto durante la serie. * Ben si comporta in modo estremamente protettivo nei confronti di Alex, probabilmente a causa del rimorso di aver perso sua figlia e l'aver passato anni sull'Isola in cerca di redenzione. * Hurley è un filantropo, riflesso degli anni che ha passato sull'Isola ad occuparsi di essa. * Jack crede che niente sia irreversibile, poiché il suo ultimo giorno di vita lo ha reso un uomo credente. * Kate mostra una grossa predisposizione alla maternità, che non aveva mai avuto prima dell'incidente, aiutando Claire a tenere il suo bambino * Locke esprime la sicurezza di sé e la spiritualità che aveva ottenuto sull'Isola. È rimasto ossessionato dal pensiero di suo padre, ed è tornato al lavoro con Randy. * Sawyer lavora per la legge così come faceva nel DHARMA, un ribaltamento completo della sua vita precedente. * Sayid è sempre un ex killer che tenta di espiare i propri peccati: anche nella realtà parallela fugge dal suo passato, ma è costretto dalle circostanze a uccidere nuovamente (ma questa volta per legittima difesa). * Sun e Jin hanno un ottimo rapporto e sono molto legati uno all'altra, al contrario di come erano prima dell'incidente. * Miles non è figlio di Pierre Chang (in quanto i due sembrano essere coetanei e compaiono nella stessa epoca), e questi non ha mai lavorato per il progetto DHARMA. Proposito Secondo Christian, i personaggi hanno creato il mondo dei flash-sideways per "trovarsi l'uno con l'altro" e per "ricordare e poi lasciarsi andare". Per far sì che ognuno ricordi la sua vita passata, bisogna fare in modo che ognuno incontri le persone alle quali erano legate sull'Isola, ad esempio Claire con Kate e Charlie, Sawyer e Juliet, Jack e Locke eccetera. Quando le persone si toccano, improvvisamente ricordano i loro legami passati. A rendersi conto per primo di questi "flash" della vecchia vita è Charlie, al quale appare in una visione Claire quando sull'aereo rischia di morire soffocato. Per mostrare a Desmond queste visioni dirotta l'auto su cui stavano viaggiando in acqua, facendo ricordare a Desmond il momento in cui Charlie sta per affogare allo Specchio. Sarà quindi Desmond a fare da "angelo custode" e guidare alcuni dei personaggi sulla giusta via. Il tempo Come detto da Christian, "Non c'e' 'ora'" nei flash-sideways. Le interazioni tra i personaggi non seguono una linea temporale perfettamente retta: ad esempio, tra l'atterraggio del Volo 815 e la morte di , per Sun e Jin trascorre una notte, ma per Sayid ne passano due. Durante questo lasso di tempo, quasi tutti gli altri vivono un'intera settimana. Passa invece più di una settimana tra la preparazione dei tavoli per il concerto (avvenuta poco dopo l'arrivo del Volo 815) e l'inizio del concerto stesso. Suggerimenti sulla natura La falsa pista inizialmente suggerisce che il mondo dei flash sideways world non e' la vita dopo la morte. Universo parallelo La prima apparizione dei flash sideways segue immadiatamente un flashback all'apparente detonazione dellla bomba Jughead's. Cio' suggerisce che i personaggi hanno compiuto un viaggio nel tempo dal 1977 al 2007, la detonazione in qualche modo ha creato una time-line separata . In seguito, gli episodi si alternano tra flashes e main timeline, suggerendo due linee di tempo parallele. Le ricapitolazioni semi-ufficiali di Lost Untangled affermano che la detonazione ha creato i flash sideways come una linea temporale alternativa, nella quale i sopravvissuti eseguono con successo il reset del corso del tempo e il Volo Oceanic 815 atterra senza incidenti. Sawyer ha creduto che il riassestamento lo ha condotto a LA X. Faraday nei flash sideways teorizza che la detonazione abbia creato il suo mondo Nonostante le false piste, i produttori si rifiutano di chiamare i flashes "timeline parallela/alternata". Il finale finalmente spiega i flash sideways, demistificando completamente la teoria dell'universo alternativo. Concetto dell'Uomo in Nero In l'Uomo in Nero propone di dare a Sayid "qualunque cosa" lui desideri, suggerendo un collegamento con gli elementi dei flashes. All'inizio della stagione, i flash sideways mostrano l'isola sommersa, e l'Uomo in Nero, per coincidenza, tenta di "distruggere l'isola" sommergendola. Anche questa sembra essere una falsa pista. Domande senza risposta *Perche' alcuni personaggi vanno avanti e alcuni no? **Quali personaggi sono coscienti di essere morti? **Come ne e' cosciente Eloise? **Perche' Ben ha deciso di restare? *Qual è il significato della morte e della nascita nel mondo flash sideway? **Cos'e' successo (se qualcosa e' successo) a Keamy, Mikhail e Omar dopo la loro morte? **Perche' Aaron e' nato nei sideways? **Perche' Ji Yeon viene concepita nei sideways? *Perche' ci sono dei personaggi senza controparte nel mondo reale? Vedi anche *Portale:Flash-Sideways Characters *Timeline:Flash-sideways timeline de:Seitwärtsblenden ru:Альтернативная реальность La '''timeline parallela, è una versione della timeline del 2004 nella quale l'Isola è sommersa nell'oceano e il volo Oceanic 815 non vi si schianta. È stato teorizzato che questa timeline sia una diretta conseguenza del reset, come ipotizzato da Daniel Faraday. Se l'ipotesi è corretta, la creazione di questa timeline non ha interferito con la timeline da cui è stata creata, e con la quale ha numerose differenze. Inoltre, questo farebbe dedurre che le due timeline abbiano in comune diversi eventi, almeno fino (e inclusi) quelli gli eventi de . Eventi della timeline parallela, 2004 Sull'aereo Nella timeline parallela, l'Isola è sommersa nell'oceano. Di conseguenza, Desmond Hume non è mai arrivato sull'isola, e quindi non ha mai smesso di premere il pulsante della stazione Cigno, facendo così precipitare il volo 815 sull'isola. Per i passeggeri del volo 815 ci sono alcune differenze nel loro passato rispetto alla timeline precedentemente mostrata nella seria. Boone non ha avuto successo nel persuadere sua sorella, Shannon a ritornare a Los Angeles con lui. Hurley, sempre vincitore della lotteria, non si ritiene sfortunato a causa dei numeri. Kate, provando ad uccidere il suo patrigno, ha invece ucciso uno dei suoi dipendenti. I capelli di Charlie sono decisamente più corti. Appena il volo 815 sorvola l'isola, l'assistente di volo Cindy Chandler offre a Jack Shephard un solo drink, anziché due come nella timeline originale. Jack sembra molto ansioso quando l'aereo incontra la turbolenza, ma viene confortato da Rose, finché il pericolo non è scampato. Il marito di Rose, Bernard, ritorna dal bagno della sezione di coda, dicendo che la turbolenza l'ha quasi ucciso. Jack stesso va alla toilet, trovandosi uno strano ematoma sul collo, che sembra non aver mai visto prima. Lo sfiora con un fazzoletto, e poi torna al suo posto. Con sua sorpresa, al suo ritorno, Desmond Hume è seduto sulla poltrona accanto alla sua. Jack sembra vagamente riconoscerlo, ma Desmond comunque non pare avere nessun ricordo di Jack, lamentandosi solamente di chi russava dall'altra parte dell'aereo, che l'ha indotto a spostarsi. Nel frattempo, John Locke si presenta a Boone, e i due cominciano a discutere del perché si trovino sull'aereo. Locke dice a Boone della sua escursione nell'entroterra australiano, mentendo. Boone è molto colpito dall'esperienza raccontata da John, e i due continuano a parlare. Cindy Chandler chiede se tra i passeggeri ci siano dottori, e alla chiamata risponde, ovviamente, Jack. Viene portato vicino alla sezione frontale dell'aereo, dove nella toilet sembra che ci sia un passeggero privo di sensi. Allora Sayid aiuta ad aprire la porta, buttandola giù con un calcio, e vediamo che il passeggero è Charlie. L'uomo si trova in stato di incoscienza e non respira. L'assistente di volo chiede a Jack di aiutarlo a riprendersi, e lui riesce a farlo respirare di nuovo, rimuovendo un sacchetto di eroina e era rimasto incastrato nella gola di Charlie. All'atterraggio a Los Angeles Charlie viene arrestato, e scortato dalla polizia fuori dall'aereo. I bagagli di Charlie includevano la sua chitarra, che, nella timeline originale era stata invece messa nella stiva. All'aereoporto di Los Angeles L'Oceanic Airlines 815 atterra a Los Angeles senza alcun problema. Alla dogana, a Jack Shepard viene detto da un membro dello staff che la bara di suo padre non è mai arrivata, e che non sanno dove si trovi. Mentre attende all'ufficio oggetti smarriti chiama la madre, per darle la notizia e chiederle di posticipare il funerale, che si sarebbe dovuto svolgere due ore dopo l'atterraggio. Dopo poco, sempre lì, incontra John Locke, costretto sulla sedia a rotelle, che ha perso invece la sua valigetta dei coltelli. Quando Jack chiede a John cosa gli sia accaduto (riferendosi alla sua condizione di paralisi), Locke dice semplicemente che la sua condizione è irreversibile. Prima che Locke vada, Jack gli da il suo biglietto da visita, dicendogli che nulla è in realtà irreversibile e dandogli la sua disponibilità per un consulto gratuito. Mentre i loro bagagli vengono ispezionati alla dogana, a Jin-Soo Kwon viene chiesto di cosa si occupa. Non comprendendo la lingua ("No English" - Non parlo inglese) da solo una lettera al personale della dogana, che però spiega solo che l'orologio è un regalo d'affari, ma non risponde alla domanda posta dall'agente. In coreano Jin chiede se possono andare, ma l'agente continua a cercare nel bagaglio, trovando una busta non dichiarata piena di soldi, il cui scopo è sconosciuto. L'uomo viene preso in custodia, a causa, appunto, del denare. Sun-Hwa Paik sembra non sapere del denaro, o comprendere l'inglese, sebbene potrebbe mentire. La donna viene chiamata dall'agente Ms. Paik, il che significherebbe che i due non sono sposati. Kate Austen viene accompagnata da Edward Mars alla toilet delle signore. Nel bagno, prova e riesce a liberarsi dalle manette usando una penna. Quando lo sceriffo realizza ciò che sta succedendo, le dice di uscire, ma Kate scalcia la porta, colpendo l'uomo e rubandogli la pistola, prima di fuggire. La donna sale poi su un ascensore, e riesce ad evitare le guardie di sicurezza che salgono successivamente grazie all'aiuto di James "Sawyer" Ford All'uscita, riesce a leggere ed attivare il codice di sicurezza dello staff, riuscendo quindi a scappare dall'aeroporto, arrivando alla fermata del taxi. Mentre attende un taxi si nasconde dietro Hurley, ma Mars la scopre e lei scappa di nuovo, dirottando un taxi già occupato, prendendo in ostaggio l'autista, e Claire Littleton, che era la passeggera. Quello che fa Kate L'autista del taxi riesce a scappare, e Kate lascia Claire sul bordo della strada. Kate va da un meccanico, pagandolo per farle rimuovere le manette e farla cambiare d'abito. Quando Kate scopre che Claire è incinta torna da lei, e la porta a casa di Lindsey Baskum, che doveva adottare il figlio di Claire, ma la donna è appena stata lasciata dal marito e non intende più farlo. A Claire vengono le contrazioni, e Kate la porta all'Angel of Mercy Hospital, dove la donna viene ricoverata. Kate va a cercare un medico, e trova il dr. Ethan Goodspeed che si occupa di Claire. Poiché Claire non si sente pronta ad avere il bambino, il medico le somministra alcune medicina per ritardare la nascita. Il Detective Rasmussen interroga Claire riguardo Kate, ma la donna dice di non avere idea di chi sia. Quando Kate va via, Claire dice che si fida di lei, e le da anche la sua carta di credito. Il sostituto tratta di ciò che accade a Locke dopo l'atterraggio dell'aereo. L'uomo sta ancora, ed è fidanzato con Helen, e sembra che le sue prospettive siano diverse in modo significativo rispetto alla timeline originale. Locke non crede nel destino o nei miracoli, ma mantiene ancora il suo "Non dirmi che non lo posso fare". Tramite alcuni riferimenti, capiamo che ha ancora dei rapporti con il padre, e tiene anche una sua foto sulla scrivania del lavoro, dal quale viene licenziato da Randy Nations, per aver mentito riguardo al viaggio in Australia. Quando sta per andarsene però, l'uomo incontra Hurley, che possiede la fabbrica di scatole dove lui era impiegato. Hugo dà a Locke un contatto di un'agenzia interinale di sua proprietà, dove Locke s'imbatte nella cartomante della timeline originale, che adesso lavora lì, e in Rose, che è a capo dell'agenzia, e assegna a Locke un lavoro come supplente, o "sostituto", appunto, di un insegnate scolastico. A scuola, Locke incontra Ben, che è l'insegnante di storia europea, e i due si stringono la mano. Il faro Questo è un episodio Jack-centrico. Jack torna a casa dal lavoro e comincia a cambiarsi. Nota sul suo corpo una cicatrice di un'appendicectomia che non ricordava di avere. Parla con sua madre Margo, al telefono, che è preoccupata a causa della scomparsa della bara di Christian. Jack le dice che all'aeroporto le hanno detto che poteva essere a Berlino. Le chiede poi della cicatrice, e lei le risponde che aveva subìto un'appendicectomia a 7 o 8 anni. A quel punto sembra vagamente ricordarsi dell'evento. A quel punto guarda l'orologio e corre alla porta. Si reca alla St. Mary Academy, per prendere suo figlio adolescente, David. Si scusa con lui per il ritardo, ma David lo ignora. Al ritorno a casa, Jack prova a parlare con David, ma il ragazzo continua a non ascoltarlo e va via. All'insistere di Jack, David gli dice che si vedono solo una volta al mese, e che forse dovrebbero solo lasciar scorrere questo tempo. Jack riceve una chiamata da Margo, che gli dice di aver bisogno di lui per il testamento di Christian. Jack raggiunge allora la madre, lasciando David solo a casa, ma assicurandogli che sarebbe tornato in poco tempo. Alla lettura del testamento Margo chiede a Jack se abbia idea di chi fosse Claire Littleton. La scena si chiude lì, non rendendoci partecipi della risposta di Jack. Jack torna a casa dal figlio con la pizza, ma trova la casa vuota. Comincia a cercare allora David, lo chiama al cellulare ma lo trova spento. Guida fino a casa della madre di David, ed entra in camera di David. Ascolta un messaggio in segreteria e scopre che David si è recato ad un'audizione al conservatorio. Va lì ad ascoltarlo e si sente davvero fiero di lui. Appena sta per andarsene, viene salutato da un ragazzo che si scopre essere il figlio di Dogen. Dogen dice a Jack che suo figlio ha un grande dono e di prendersi cura di lui. Più tardi Jack va a congratularsi con David fuori dal conservatorio. David ammette di aver fatto promettere a sua madre di non dire a Jack che stava continuando a suonare il piano. Gli dice che aveva "troppe aspettative" quando lui era più piccolo e di non avergli detto dell'audizione perché non avrebbe voluto che lo vedesse fallire. Jack si intristisce, realizzando che aveva fatto sentire il figlio allo stesso modo in cui suo padre aveva in precedenza fatto sentire lui. Jack dice a David che gli vuole bene e che ai suoi occhi, lui non avrebbe mai fallito. I due ritornano assieme a casa a mangiare la pizza. Tramonto Questo è un episodio Sayid-centrico. Sayid va a trovare il fratello Omer, che scopriamo essere sposato con Nadia (sebbene Sayid provi ancora qualcosa per lei, e porti ancora con sé la sua fotografia). Sayid lavora come traduttore per una multinazionale che produce olio. Omer è un uomo d'affari nel settore del lavaggio a secco, ed ha chiesto soldi per la sua attività ad un usuraio per aprire un nuovo negozio. Adesso quest'usuraio sta cercando di estorcergli denaro in più. Facendo riferimento al passato di Sayid nella Guardia Repubblicana, Omer gli chiede di "convincere queste persone a lasciarlo in pace", ma Sayid si rifiuta, dicendo di non essere più "quel tipo d'uomo". Il giorno dopo, Omer è attaccato e colpito, presumibilmente dagli uomini di questo strozzino. Sayid e Nadia vanno a trovarlo all'Ospedale St. Sebastian. Dopo aver scoperto che Omer ha un polmone perforato e si trova in condizioni critiche, Sayid decide di scoprire che è il responsabile, ma Nadia lo convince a tornare a casa e prendersi momentaneamente lui cura dei bambini. Quella sera, Nadia chiede a Sayid per quale motivo ha incoraggiato la sua relazione col fratello fino al matrimonio, quando, evidentemente, prova ancora qualcosa per lei. Lui le risponde semplicemente che non la merita. Il giorno seguente, dopo aver accompagnato al bus per la scuola i nipotini, viene avvicinato da Omar. Implicitamente l'uomo minaccia i nipoti, nel caso in cui Sayid non l'avesse seguito, ed allora l'iracheno acconsente ad incontrare il capo, che si rivela essere Martin Keamy, l'estorsore di suo fratello. Keamy sta cucinando delle uova nella cucina di un ristorante. All'inizio scherza con Sayid, ma dopo aver negato di aver mandato lui Omer in ospedale, Sayid attacca Omar, prendendo la sua pistola, e usandolo come scudo umano, mentre l'altro scagnozzo di Keamy gli sparava. Uccide anche l'altro uomo e Keamy. Sentendo dei rumori provenire dalla cella frigorifera, scopre un uomo legato lì dentro su una sedia, che si rivela essere Jin. Dottor Linus Ben sta tenendo una lezione su di un'isola, l'Elba, dove Napoleone Bonaparte affrontò la sua più grande sfida, offero la perdita del suo potere. Alla fine della lezione, il direttore Reynolds richiede a Ben di supervisionare gli studenti messi in punizione per tutta la settimana. Ben spiega che non è disponibile per l'incarico, perché gli studenti del doposcuola di Storia hanno bisogno di lui. Reynolds risponde che in realtà è Ben ad avere bisogno di quel doposcuola, non i suoi alunni, quindi si congeda salutandolo chiamandolo "Linus". Ben si risente molto, puntualizzando tra sé e sé "Dottor Linus!". Ben si dirige in sala professori per la pausa pranzo; lì incontra il professore di scienze, Leslie Artz, che si lamenta con lui per le condizioni della scuola, sopratutto per ciò che concerne le antiquate attrezzature del laboratorio. Ben fa una appassionata predica riguardo al prendersi cura dei propri studenti, insistendo sul fatto che Reynolds agisce più come un amministratore che non come un docente. Il supplente John Locke sentendo per caso la conversazione fa notare come secondo lui Ben dovrebbe essere il preside. Una volta a casa, Ben riscalda un pasto al microonde per suo padre Roger, gravemente malato; mentre gli cambia la bombola d'ossigeno, Ben riflette su quanto si senta inutile sul posto di lavoro, sopratutto per il fatto che è laureato con master. Roger ricorda tristemente come fosse quello il motivo principale per cui si iscrisse al Progetto DHARMA e si trasferì sull'Isola anni addietro, immaginando quale sarebbe potuta essere la loro condizione attuale se fossero rimasti in quel posto. La conversazione viene interrotta dal campanello: Ben va ad aprire e vi trova una studentessa del suo corso, Alex Rousseau, che gli chiede come mai non si è presentato al doposcuola di Storia. La ragazza si dispiace molto del cambio di programma, specialmente perché sperava che il professore le desse una mano a studiare per un importante test. Ben si offre di aiutarla l'indomani nella biblioteca della scuola. In the library, Ben quizzes Alex on the East India Trading Company. When she can't answer a question, she becomes frustrated and explains that it's important for her to succeed, given her mother's sacrifices. Ben says reassuringly that she is one of the brightest students he has ever had, and he doesn't worry about her future at all. When Ben offers to write her a college reference, Alex tells him that Principal Reynolds is writing a letter of recommendation, but implies that Reynolds is a pervert. Ben probes further on the accusation, and when he promises not to tell anyone, Alex tells him that the Principal and the school nurse were having a sexual relationship on school grounds. Ben goes to Dr. Arzt's lab and asks if it would be possible to access faculty emails, namely Nurse Kondracki's. Arzt gets Ben to tell him about the affair between Reynolds and Kondracki. He recognises that Ben is going after the "big job" and agrees to help in exchange for a better parking spot and new lab equipment. Ben goes to Principal Reynolds' office and shows him that he has three months worth of Reynolds' email correspondence with the nurse. He threatens to show the evidence to the School Board and to Reynold's wife unless Reynolds agrees to resign and to recommend Ben as his replacement. Reynolds counters by showing Ben a request from Alex for a letter of recommendation. He threatens to "torch" Alex and her future if Ben proceeds with his threat. Later, Ben is alone in Reynolds' office. Alex comes in looking to thank Reynolds for the incredible letter of recommendation he gave her. Ben is magnanimous, saying he had nothing to do with the letter. Reynolds arrives, and Ben affirms that they have the History Club back, as the Principal has found someone else to cover for detention. Outside the office, Arzt is disappointed to find he won't be getting his desired parking space, so Ben offers him his. Ben watches with satisfaction as Alex leaves the office. Ricognizione James lies naked in bed with a woman named Ava. Ava reminds him about an imminent appointment. He dresses and grabs a briefcase that falls open and spills out a great deal of bundled banknotes. He explains that the money is for an investment and that he won't take long. Ava points a gun at him. She says he's a fool if he believed she'd fall for such a basic con trick, but James tells her that she's the fool because the whole situation is a set up: the room is bugged and surrounded by cops. He explains that the cops just want her husband and encourages her to save herself by playing along and taking the briefcase to her husband. Ava disbelieves him and continues holding him at gunpoint, so James says the code word "LaFleur", and a police team led by Miles bursts into the room and arrests Ava. Miles tosses James his LAPD badge and James addresses Miles as "partner." James attempts to locate Anthony Cooper. Back in the police station, Detective James Ford is calling a list of men named Anthony Cooper. As he rings one Miles arrives with a mug of coffee for him and overhears the name "Anthony Cooper." James hastily hangs up and attempts to hide the list. Miles inquires about the call and James claims that it was an old buddy, setting him up with Los Angeles Lakers tickets. Miles asks if James met this friend in Palm Springs when he went there last weekend. James looks puzzled for a second at the mention of Palm Springs. Then he recovers and talks about getting drunk and having a good time there. Miles reminds him that he has a blind date with a co-worker of Miles' father that evening. As James tries to back away from the date, Miles regards him suspiciously. Miles tells him that he needn't tell lies and can be truthful to him. James tells Miles that that he has no reason to lie to him. Charlotte finds a family picture of young James and his parents. James arrives at a bar and calls Miles to ask what his blind date looks like. Miles explains that she's a redhead. James finds the woman and confirms her name is Charlotte. They dine and Charlotte tells James that she's an archaeologist. She asks James why he decided to become a cop. He tries to make light of the question by making reference to the Steve McQueen movie Bullitt. Charlotte replies that she wants the real reason, not the one he uses with all his other women. He smiles and says that at a certain point in his life he realized that he could become either a cop or a criminal; he chose cop. Later, they are in bed together at James' place and Charlotte asks to borrow a t-shirt. He directs her to one of his drawers as he goes to the kitchen for water. Charlotte rummages in the drawer and finds a folder marked "Sawyer." A photo showing a couple with their son slips out, and Charlotte opens the folder to replace it. Inside the folder she sees an old newspaper cutting about a man killing himself and his wife, while their 9 year old son survived. The photo in the clipping is the same as the one that fell out of the folder. James comes in and flies into a rage. He tells Charlotte to leave. Miles quits as James' partner. The next day at the LAPD, Charlie Pace's brother Liam is asking the desk sergeant about Charlie's arrest. Liam approaches James but James tells him that that is not his department. Miles emerges and abruptly tells James to come with him. Miles is furious because he has traced James' credit card transactions and discovered that James was in Australia, not in Palm Springs. Miles talks about trust, but James tells him that what he was doing in Australia is none of Miles' business. Miles says that he is not James' partner anymore and leaves. James stares at himself in a mirror on the wall, then punches his reflection and smashes the mirror. Charlotte rejects James' apology. That evening, James arrives home and prepares a microwave frozen dinner. He sits down and watches an old episode of Little House on the Prairie. A little girl, Laura, tells her father that she would be devastated if anything ever happened to him and her mother. Her father tells her that if you live your life worrying about the future, life will be over before you know it. He tells her that people aren't really gone once they die, and that you hold on to their good memories until you see them again. James gets up and goes to Charlotte's apartment to apologize with a sunflower and a six pack of beer. Charlotte tells him that he blew it and closes the door in his face. James captures the suspect, and discovers a familiar face. The next day as Miles leaves the LAPD office, James calls him over to his car. Miles reluctantly gets in and James hands him the folder marked "Sawyer." James explains that when he was 9 his father was conned by a man named Sawyer. James' father was so upset that he shot James' mother and then committed suicide. He tells Miles that the only lead he has is the name Anthony Cooper and he went to Australia to follow it. He says that when he finds Cooper he's going to kill him. Miles asks why he has never told him this, and James tells him that he knew Miles would have tried to talk him out of it. Miles admits that this is true. As they speak, the sound of a police siren approaches and a blue sedan suddenly broadsides into the driver's side of James' car. The driver jumps out and makes a dash for it as James and the persuing squad car chase her. The fugitive runs down an alley, but James captures her as she emerges and slams her against a gate. He realizes that he recognizes her. It is Kate, the woman he encountered at LAX and passively helped in evading the law enforcement personnel. Il pacco is in a waiting room at LAX. The customs officer brings out and returns his suitcase and the watch and tries to explain that the $25,000 cannot be returned unless Jin completes the necessary paperwork but Jin doesn't understand. Sun and Jin leave and Jin says he has missed the meeting at the restaurant. When Sun asks what all the money was for, Jin says that he doesn't know and that her father gave him the money and watch to be delivered. He says he doesn't ask her father questions but just does what he is told. At the hotel, the desk clerk finds the booking for a room for Paik on the eighth floor and assumes it is for Sun and Jin. Jin corrects him, explaining as best he can that they are not married, and the desk clerk finds the second reservation for Kwon. Jin knocks on Sun's hotel room door and tells Sun he is going to the restaurant to deliver the watch. Sun brings him inside and explains that as it is late, no one will be at the restaurant. She explains that the man works for , so everything will be all right. Jin asks why she would care as she is in L.A. on a shopping trip. She asks if he thinks that that is the only reason she came to L.A. She starts to flirt and unbuttons the top button of her twin set top, then takes her top off and they embrace and kiss passionately. Sun and Jin awake in bed. Sun says they should elope using money in a secret account she has. Jin professes his love for her and as she is about to tell him something there is a knock at the door. Jin hides in the bathroom and as Sun checks herself in the mirror she gives a quizzical look at her face. At the door is Martin Keamy. He says that he is a friend of her father's and pushes his way in, saying she has something for him. Sun gives Keamy the watch and he admires it and asks where is her bodyguard, Mr. Kwon, because he is meant to give him some money. Sun says she doesn't speak English as Omar knocks at the door. Keamy lets him in and Omar explains that Kwon is not in his room. is escorted to the bank by . Keamy sees two glasses of champagne and tells Omar to look in the bathroom. Omar complies and finds Jin. Keamy says he is still expecting the $25,000. Sun says to Jin in Korean that she will pay the money. Keamy tells Omar to get Danny's friend, Mikhail who can speak nine languages. Later, Mikhail translates Sun's explanation about how the money was confiscated. She offers to get the money from the bank. Keamy agrees that Mikhail will take Sun to the bank while he takes "Casanova" to the restaurant. Jin asks that Keamy not tell Mr. Paik about his relationship with Sun. Keamy says their secret is safe with him. The bank officer says that Sun's account was closed. Sun is surprised as she says no one knew of the account but the Bank Officer says it was closed by Mr. Paik. When she asks Mikhail why her father would close the account he says, "Why do you think?" Meanwhile Omar takes Jin into the freezer at the restaurant, bumping his head on the door and cutting him. Keamy washes Jin's cut and tells Omar to pick up the Arab. He continues speaking to Jin although he knows Jin doesn't understand him. As he tapes Jin to the chair, Keamy says, "I'm gonna strap you in here, just in case you figure out what's about to happen to you, I can't have you freaking out." He secures Jin's bindings and tells Jin how unhappy Mr. Paik was when he found out about Sun and Jin. As Keamy talks, Jin's reflection is seen in the fridge door. He tells Jin that the $25,000 was his fee to kill Jin. Keamy also says to Jin that he's sorry but some people are just not meant to be together. Not understanding, Jin thanks him as Keamy puts a strip of tape over his mouth. Locked in the storeroom, Jin hears the confrontation and fight between Sayid and Keamy and his men. After hearing gunshots, Jin kicks the door. opens it. Jin asks for help in Korean and Sayid says that he doesn't care why Jin is there and starts to leave. Jin says "free, free" and Sayid puts a box cutter from a shelf in Jin's tied hands. He wishes him luck and leaves. Later, Mikhail arrives at the restaurant with Sun. They discover the carnage including Jin laying among the bodies. Mikhail asks Keamy who did this, Keamy croaks that Mikhail should look behind him as Jin points a gun at Mikhail's head. He knows Jin didn't do it becuse if he had Jin already would have shot him. Mikhail and Jin struggle and Mikhail gets off two shots before trying to attack Jin with a carving knife. Jin shoots him twice and one shot hits him in the right eye. Sun is seated on the ground crying. She has blood on her hands and is holding her abdomen. As Jin picks her up she cries that she is pregnant. E vissero felici e contenti board.]] Desmond's reflection is seen in the Oceanic Airlines arrivals board as he examines it. Hurley passes and tells him that the luggage is on carousel 4. At the carousel, Claire is struggling with her baggage and Desmond helps her. He asks her whether she is expecting a boy or a girl and, when she says she doesn't know, he says she is braver than he, as he is not a fan of surprises. He offers her a lift and, after she refuses, he says that the baby is a boy. Desmond is met by George, his driver. He asks to be taken to the office. George offers lovely ladies for companionship and, when Desmond says he is here to work, George says that this is why Desmond is the boss' right hand man and he is the driver. At the offices, Desmond and greet each other warmly. Desmond looks at a sailing ship model as Widmore speaks on the phone, instructing the person on the other end to "Get him arraigned and get him out of there." Widmore explains that his son, the musician, wanted to combine classical music with rock at a charity event that Mrs. Widmore is hosting. He says that the bass guitarist for Drive Shaft overdosed and was arrested. He asks Desmond to babysit the guitarist and get him to the event, otherwise Mrs. Widmore will be angry. Desmond agrees to help, and Widmore states that he is grateful to have someone he trusts to do the job; he adds that Desmond really has the life, being free of all attachments. Widmore pours a 60 year old MacCutcheon whisky to celebrate Desmond's indispensability. Desmond drives to the courthouse. An attorney comes out with Charlie Pace. Desmond introduces himself but Charlie ignores him and walks across the road, oblivious to the traffic, and into a bar named "Jax". Desmond joins him inside. Charlie asks him if he is happy, and when Desmond reels off evidence of his material success Charlie says that what he is talking about is "spectacular, consciousness altering love." Charlie tells a story about how he saw a blonde woman in a dream while he was about to die from choking on the bag of heroin. Charlie says "I've seen something real. I've seen the truth." Desmond says the real truth is not this vision of love but the necessity of making a choice between continuing to drink or coming with Desmond to play at the charity show -- with all its trappings. As they drive away Charlie tells Desmond that the song on the radio is Drive Shaft's first single and says ruefully that it was the beginning of everything great. Charlie then offers Desmond a choice between showing him what he is talking about or getting out of the car. Charlie grabs the steering wheel and they careen over a pier into the water. The car sinks; Desmond frees himself and, when he can't release Charlie's seat belt, he swims to the surface, exiting through his open driver's side window. Desmond dives back and goes to Charlie's door. Charlie wakes, and, staring at Desmond, raises his palm to the window. For a moment Desmond sees Charlie show his palm at the Looking Glass hatch with the words "NOT PENNY'S BOAT" written on his palm. He looks again and the vision has passed. Desmond gets the door open and brings Charlie to the surface. A doctor examines Desmond. She asks whether he has had hallucinations; Desmond pauses and says that he's not sure. The doctor wants to do an MRI scan but Desmond says he doesn't have time and needs to find the person he was brought to the hospital with, but the doctor insists he have the MRI. Desmond is prepared for the MRI by a technician. He's given a panic button and the test is started. Desmond immediately sees the vision of Charlie at the Looking Glass hatch showing the message on his palm. He then sees a glowing cavalcade of his life with Penny and their love for one another. Desmond presses the button and says he must find Charlie. Shortly after, he asks at the nurse's desk about Charlie but is rebuffed. He sees Jack and reintroduces himself. As Desmond asks Jack for help finding Charlie, Charlie runs down the passageway pursued by an orderly. Desmond gives chase and when he corners him Charlie says he is running because no one at the hospital can help him. He denies trying to kill Desmond but instead says that he was trying to show him something. Desmond wants to see his hand. Charlie realizes that Desmond must have seen something. Desmond asks "Who is Penny?" Charlie says he is not going to perform because none of "this" matters. As he leaves, Charlie says to stop worrying about him and to start looking for Penny. Desmond rings Widmore to tell him about not having Charlie. Widmore is angry and tells Desmond that he can explain to Mrs. Widmore what happened. At the Widmore mansion George asks whether Desmond has met Mrs. Widmore before, implying that she is a difficult person. When Desmond introduces himself to Mrs. Widmore, she is charming, says that its about time they met, and instructs him to call her Eloise. Desmond explains what has happened and Eloise says that it's OK, that her son will understand because employing rock stars means some unpredictability must come with the territory. When Desmond asks if she is angry, Eloise says "Not at all dear; what happened, happened." As he leaves, Desmond hears the name "Penny" read from a list of guests. When he tries to see the list Eloise intervenes sternly and takes the list from him. She takes him aside and tells him to stop, that, whatever it is that he thinks he is looking for, he should stop looking for it. She says that he should not need to look for anything, that he has the perfect life and has attained the thing he wanted more than anything: the approval of Charles Widmore. She adds that it is, in fact, a violation. When he presses her about the list she says that he can't see the list because he is not ready yet. At his limo, Desmond has a drink, when a knock comes at his window. The man knows Desmond's name and introduces himself as Daniel Widmore, saying that they need to talk. Desmond starts to apologize for Charlie's absence but Daniel asks if he believes in love at first sight. Daniel tells of his love for a redhead who works at the museum. He says when he saw her it was as if he already loved her. He states that on that same night he woke and wrote in his notebook. He shows Desmond the notebook entry and explains that a mathematician friend said that these were advanced quantum mechanics equations which would need a lifetime of study to understand. He tries to explain to Desmond that it is as if something catastrophic had been about to happen and the only way to stop it had been to release a huge amount of energy, like exploding a nuclear bomb. He rhetorically asks whether this life was not meant to be and whether there had been another "life" in which, for some reason, "we changed things." He adds that he doesn't need to explode a bomb because he thinks he already has. Desmond says he doesn't know what this has to do with him. Daniel then asks why Desmond is looking for Penny. Desmond says he doesn't know what he has found and that it is just an idea but Daniel tells him he knows and that what he has found is love. When Desmond says he doesn't even know that this woman exists, Daniel says "No, she's my half sister" and he tells Desmond where to find her. Penny is exercising in a stadium doing a tour de stade. Desmond watches her running the stairs and approaches. She sees him and smiles back. There is an instant chemistry between them. He asks if she is Penny, introducing himself. They reach over to shake hands, and the moment they touch, Desmond faints. Desmond revives and asks what happened. Penny tells him that he fainted and playfully says, "I must have quite an effect on you." He agrees. She asks if they have met before, to which Desmond says they would have remembered. Desmond invites Penny to coffee and they make plans to meet in a coffee shop in an hour. Desmond returns to the limousine. George, inside it, asks Desmond whether he found what he was looking for; Desmond says that he did. George asks if he can get Desmond anything else and Desmond asks for the Oceanic Flight 815 manifest, saying, "I just need to show them something."--> Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Cronologia Categoria:Eventi Categoria:Luoghi fuori dall'isola